Pretend Boyfriend
by PiCaPiQi
Summary: [CHAP-3 UPDATE] Pacar Pura-pura? ide gila! Tao-Hanya kau yang dapat membantuku-, Kris-Semua akan mudah kalau kau memberikanku jatah- /Taoris Story!/ No like Yaoi? Go away! Please read ::)
1. Chapter 1

**Pretend Boyfriend**

**Disclaimers: Kris Tao milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan Me xD**

**WARNING! BOYSLOVE! Typo(s) berserakan, alur maksa dan kecepatan, bahasa aneh bin Gaje.**

**A/N: DON'T SILENT READERS PLEASE!**

**Cerita terinspirasi dari novel Pacar pura-pura *gakkreatip* Ada yang pernah baca? :o**

.

.

.

Don't Like?

.

.

.

Don't Read!

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Yoorin's Here

.

.

.

Pretend Boyfriend Started!

Happy Reading^^

Tao menatap Kris penuh harap. Jika gagal, semuanya akan menjadi sia-sia. TIDAK! ini tidak akan gagal. Kalau Kris menolak, Tao akan melakukan apapun agar Kris mau menolongnya. Sudah seminggu Tao mengikuti Kris. Menanti saat yang tepat untuk meminta bantuan Kris. Bagi Tao waktu seminggu itu tidak sebentar.

Kris adalah kakak kelas Tao, Kris terkenal sebagai pengeran sekolah. Tubuh tinggi semampai, kaya, pintar, dan yang paling penting dia itu Perfect! Ingat! PERFECT! Karena reputasi Kris yang mengagumkan, membuat Tao yakin untuk meminta batuan pada Kris.  
Oke! biar author perjelas!  
Tao baru saja ditinggal oleh pacarnya. Eh. bukan, sudah mantan pacar. Tao ditinggalkan oleh Kai karena Kai selingkuh, dan memilih meninggalkan Tao. Jadi Tao ingin menunjukkan pada Kai bahwa dia bisa tanpa Kai dihidupnya. Untuk membuktikan hal itu, Tao memakai cara ini. Meminta Kris untuk menjadi pacar pura-puranya.

Kris balas menatap Tao tidak percaya. Tao tetap bersukukuh untuk meminta bantuan Kris. Yang jelas-jelas Kris menolak dengan keras.

"Bocah aneh, aku tidak mengenalmu. Jadi aku tidak akan membantumu menjalankan ide anehmu itu." Bentak Kris lagi. Entah itu bentakan keberapakalinya didengar Tao. Walaupun begitu, Tao tetap pada pendiriannya. Jika berhenti disini, maka malulah dia. Jadi Tao tidak akan putus asa.

Tao menarik Tas Kris, saat Kris bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan Tao.

"Lepaskan, bodoh." Bentak Kris sambil menarik Tas. Namun gagal, Tao terlalu kuat menahan tas Kris. Dan Kris tidak kehilangan akal. Kris buru-buru melepaskan tasnya, membiarkan tasnya digenggaman Tao.

"Ambil saja tas itu. Aku bisa membeli lagi." Teriak Kris sambil berlari meninggalkan Tao.

Tao yang melihat Kris melarikan diri langsung gelagapan. Tao pun berlari bermaksud mengejar Kris. Bersyukur tas Kris tidak begitu berat, jadi Tao mudah untuk berlari mengejar Kris.  
Tao tahu kemana arah lari Kris. Paling pergi keparkiran untuk mengambil motornya. Tao mengambil jalan pintas yang lebih dekat dengan parkiran. Tempat perkiran berada diseberang jalan sekolah. Tao menatap lurus kearah parkiran. Motor Kris masih disana, itu berarti Kris belum sampai. Tampat memperhatikan jalan, Tao berlari menyebrang jalan.

"AWAS"

"Bruk"

Sebuah mobil melaju cepat dan hampir menabrak Tao. Namun, lengan Tao telah ditarik oleh seorang malaikat.

"Bocah bodoh!"

Mata Tao masih tertutup, dia masih takut untuk membuka matanya. Kepalanya sedikit nyeri. Dan hingga akhirnya Tao benar-benar ambruk.

**_oOo_**

"Ukh-" Rengek Tao tertahan. Tangan Tao beralih memegangi kepalanya. Masih nyeri. Tao membuka matanya perlahan. Seseorang yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini. Kris.

"Kau adalah laki-laki terbodoh yang pernah kutemui!" Caci Kris tajam. Tao mendongak. Ia tidak menyangka, jelas-jelas ini semua karena Kris.

"Kau ini, aku tidak akan seperti jika kau tadi tidak lari. Lihat badanku luka-luka" Balas Tao memperlihatkan kulit lengannya yang terluka.

"Eh? Kau ini memang tidak tahu terima kasih. Kau tahu, badanku sakit karena membawamu kesini." Balas Kris pula.

"K-kau? Kau yang membawaku kesini?" Tanya Tao.

"Lalu? kau fikir siapa yang akan membawamu kesini huh? Kau fikir kau akan berjalan dalam keadaan pingsan?" Tanya Kris bertubi-tubi sangking kesalnya.

"jadi? KAU!" Bentak Tao. Kris menoleh.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak bernafsu dengan namja sepertimu." Balas Kris mengerti akan jalan pikiran Tao.

Hening!

"Aku mau pulang." Ucap Kris sambil mengambil Tasnya yang ada dekat sofa diruang kesehatan sekolah mereka. Tao buru-buru menoleh.

"Kumohon bantu aku." Mohon Tao membuka suaranya. Giliran Kris menoleh. Kris tidak habis fikir. Tao tidak menyerah meminta bantuannya. dalam keadaan seperti ini pun masih sempat memohon untuk permintaan bodoh itu. Bodoh dan Konyol. Permainan macam apa entahlah, kris tidak tahu.  
Kris menatap Tao yang tengah menatapnya penu harap. Kris menghela nafasnya pelan. Melihat Tao seperti ini, Kris merasa kasihan. Namun sedetik kemudian Kris menyeringai seram.

"Baiklah. Tapi dengan satu syarat!" Ujar Kris langsung.

Tao menoleh. "Apa itu?" Tanya Tao.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Kris. Tao mengangguk yakin.

"Selama aku menolongmu, kau harus memberiku imbalan!" Ujar Kris.

"Apa imbalan yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Tao pula.

"Kau." Jawab Kris singkat.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Tanya Tao lagi.

"Ya. Aku ingin kau." Jawab Kris santai. "Kalau kau tidak mau yasudah. itu lebih baik. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot membantumu." Ujar Kris sambil berdiri bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan Tao.

"Tunggu. Biarku fikirkan dulu!" Ucap Tao Cepat. Kris membalikkan badannya. Kris sedikit menyesal mengatakan syarat bodoh itu. Tapi Kris juga tidak mungkin untuk menjilat kata-katanya lagi.

"Besok. Besok kau harus memberikan jawabannya." Ucap Kris. Tao mengangguk. Melihat anggukan dari Tao, Kris langsung pergi meninggalkan Tao.  
Tao sama sekali tidak menyesal. Karena Tao tidak mengerti maksud dari kata 'Yang kuinginkan adalah Kau'

**_oOo_**

Tao menendang selimutnya dan perlahan turun dari kasurnya. Lalu Tao menyambar handuknya cepat. Sebelum akhirnya kaki Tao menginjak kamar mandi, Tao terlebih dahulu melihat jam dinding dikamar.

**05.15**

Masih terlalu pagi. Bagaimana tidak, selama ini Tao selalu bangun jam 6 pagi. Itupun kalau dia dibangunkan oleh Ibunya, kalau tidak Tao akan bangun kesiangan dan sebelum pergi sekolah dia hanya akan mandi bebek.  
Dan yang memacu dia bangun pagi sekali adalah, Pagi ini Tao akan memberikan jawabannya pada Kris. Pilihan yang sudah ia pilih. Menyetujui syarat itu.  
Ck~ Tao terlalu polos!

"Sunbae~" Teriak Tao kencang. Keadaan sekolah masih sepi karena sekarang masih 06.15. Tao berusaha mengejar seseorang yang dia panggil namun tidak berhenti.

"YAK! Kris!" Teriak Tao saat Kris akan menghilang dibalik koridor. Kris berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. Saat sampai dihadapan Kris, Tao mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Aku terima." Ujar Tao saat nafasnya sudah stabil.

"Eh? K-kau?"

"Iya! Aku terima. Apapun yang kau inginkan akan kuberikan! Asalkan kau membantuku." ucap Tao. Kris terkejut mendengarnya. Bukan. Seharusnya bukan ini syarat yang ia berikan. Kemarin mungkin hanya permainan. Tapi, sekarang? Apa dia harus membatalkannya? Come on! Kris itu laki-laki sejati yang tidak mungkin menjilat kata-katanya sendiri! Itu memalukan.  
Kris menatap kearah Tao dalam. Kris berjalan maju kearah Tao. Melihat reaksi Kris, Tao berjalan mundur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Tao Cemas. Kris menyeringai mesum.

_"Dukk" _sialnya sekarang, Tao tidak bisa berjalan mundur untuk mengindari Kris.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Tao lagi. Kecemasan Tao meningkat saat Kris berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Bahkan sangat dekat. Kris mengunci Tao dengan tangan kanannya.

"K-kau mau apa S-sunbae?" Tanya Tao kesekian kalinya. Kris tidak menjawab. Kris malah memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Tao. Melihat wajah Kris yang semakin mendekat, Tao spontan menutup matanya. Kris mengeluarkan Smirknya.

"Aku akan memberikanmu pilihan. Kau bisa membatalkannya, jika kau terpaksa." Ujar Kris. Tao membuka matanya.

"Tentu aku terpaksa bodoh." Umpat Tao lalu mendorong tubuh Kris untuk menjauh darinya. "Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku berhasil." Ujar Tao cepat. Kris mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan. Akan kutemui kau nanti jam istirahat. Hari ini kau akan beraksi! Aktingku tergantung bagus tidaknya aktingmu. Jadiku harap kau bisa bersandiwara dengan baik. Dan, berhubung disini aku orang yang dirugikan, semuanya aku yang tentukan. Kau hanya ikut bermain. Arra?" Jelas kris melemparkan wink ke Tao dan pergi.

"Manusia gilaa!" Caci Tao.

**_oOo_**

"Kyaaa~" Suara teriakan para yeoja yang sangat memekakan telinga mengganggu jam makan siang seorang Huang Zi Tao. Dengan ditemani sahabatnya Baekhyun, Tao menikmati makan siangnya. Tapi mendengar teriakan para yeoja yang semakin keras dan dekat, Tao menghentikan makannya. Ternyata Baekhyun sudah sedari tadi berhenti makan. Tao mengikuti kemana arah pandangan sahabatnya tersebut. Sahabatnya Baekhyun tengah menatapi namja tinggi berambut blonde tengah berada diantara yeoja-yeoja yang berteriak kencang dihadapan namja Tinggi berambut blonde itu. Kris.  
Tao mengalihkan pandangannya saat Namja tinggi bernama Kris itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"Tao, dia tersenyum kearahmu!" Jerit Baekhyun dan langsung menguncang-guncang tubuh Tao.

"Hentikan Hyung. Dia tidak tersenyum padaku." Bantah Tao berusaha melepaskan diri dari guncangan Baekhyun. Setelah lepas Tao malah dikaget oleh Kris yang sudah berdiri disamping mejanya.

"Hai, bukankah kau Tao?" Tanya Kris pada Tao lembut. Sangat lembut. Tao mengangguk ragu. Pandangan Kris beralih ke Baekhyun.

"bisa kau tinggalkan sebentar aku dengan Tao?" Tanya Kris kepada Baekhyun. Tanpa berfikir lama, Baekhyun mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Kris dengan Tao Baekhyun pergi, beberapa Yeoja yang berteriak tadi ikutan pergi. Mereka pergi bukan tanpa alasan. Kris melemparkan pandangan menyeramkan kepada yeoja genit itu. Setelah merasa aman, wajah bahagia Kris berubah menjadi masam. Tao terkejut melihat perubahan Kris yang spontan itu.

"genit sekali para yeoja itu." Caci kris dengan bergumam, namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Tao.

"Mereka tidak akan genit kalau kau tidak tebar pesona." Ucap Tao asal.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Tanya Kris dengan asal pula. Tao terlihat terkejut dan shock.

"C-cemburu? KAU GILAA!" Bentak Tao sambil memukul meja, Namun dengan cepat dia membekap mulut sendiri. Sungguh, itu adalah hal yang sangat ceroboh. Tao sedikit menyesal membentak Kris.

"Kau menolakku Tao?" Tanya Kris dengan suara yang sengaja diperbesar. Bermaksud mencuri pandangan seluruh seisi kantin sekolah. Tao menatap tajam kearah Kris. Apakah ini permainan Kris?

"Kau harus berterima kasih! Aku minta jatahku nanti!" Ucap Kris berbisik, saat seluruh orang disana menatap mereka. Tao melotot.

**TBC**

**Mian, sedikit en gaje. **

**Next chap mungkin NC nongol :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pretend boyfriend**

**Chapter 2**

**Taoris Story For Taoris Hardshipper  
**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like?**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Yoorin's Here :***

**.**

**.**

**Pretend Boyfriend For Taoris Shipper!  
**

**Happy Reading^^**

**_oOo_**

_"Kau harus berterima kasih! Aku minta jatahku nanti!"_

Kris menatap Lurus kedatangan Tao yang baru saja sampai ditempat parkiran. Tao tampak sesak nafas. Tentu. Untuk mencapai parkiran sekolah memang jauh. Dan Tao datang kesana sambil berlari. Catat. BERLARI!

"Kau terlambat satu menit, Tao." Ujar Kris sambil menaiki motornya. Tao yang sudah kepanasan, tambah panas dengan kata-kata Kris.  
_Hanya satu menit saja kau marah, dasar kekanakan._ Batin Tao sewot dalam hatinya.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Ayo naik!" Perintah Kris melirik Tao yang masih berdiri diam.

"E-eh? Mau kemana?" Tanya Tao dengan polosnya.

"Kemana pun, jadi sekarang cepat naik." Balas Kris dingin. Kris melihat Tao menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Kau urus saja urusanmu. Aku tidak akan membantumu." Ucap Kris dan menghidupkan mesin motornya. Tao menoleh, sontak laki-laki bersurai hitam itu terkejut.

"Tidak! Baiklah. Aku ikut." Ujar Tao pasrah. Kris tersenyum tipis dan mengeluarkan smirk yang tidak diketahui oleh Tao.

Setelah keduanya sampai ditempat kediaman Kris, Tao tercengang melihat rumah Kris yang begitu besar dan luas.

"Apakah aku akan membersihkan rumah sebesar ini?" Tanya Tao. Kris menoleh dan tersenyum melihat kepolosan Tao.

"Tidak! Sudah. Ikut aku!" Ajak Kris sambil menarik pelan lengan Tao. Dengan hati tenang Tao mengikuti kris. Sedangkan Kris yang berada tepat didepan Tao tersenyum mesum. Menyeringai mesum lebih tepatnya. Kris membawa Tao kelantai atas rumahnya, dimana Kris membawa Tao memasuki kadang neraka nantinya, Kamar Kris.

"ini kamarmu, _Sunbae_?" Tanya Tao saat Kris memasuki kamarnya. Bukan tanpa alasan Kris membawa Tao kedalam kamarnya. Mendengar pertanyaan Tao Kris mengangguk singkat.

"Kamarmu duakali lipat lebih besar dari kamarku, _Sunbae_." tutur Tao lagi. Kris menoleh kearah Tao. Sedetik kemudian Kris terkekeh pelan. Tao mendengar kekehan Kris langsung menoleh dan memandang Kris heran.

"Apa kau gila? tertawa tidak jelas." Ujar Tao spontan. Tao sedikit menyesal mengatakan hal itu. Karna Tao sadar dia tidak pantas mengatakan hal itu pada Kris. Terlebih lagi Tao mengingat kalau Kris itu sudah berbaik hati membantunya.

"Aku gila karena kau Tao." Jawab Kris menyeringai mesum. Kris berjalan maju mendekati Tao. Tao yang menyadari gerakan Kris tersebut, spontan mundur. Masih dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

"mau apa kau?" Tanya Tao waswas.

"aku mau menagih hutangmu panda." Jawab Kris sambil tersenyum mesum. Dan lagi, Kris maju dengan gaya seduktif. Namun Tao sama sekali tidak tahu dengan gaya jalan seorang Wu Yi Fan. Dan saat jarak keduanya tinggal satu meter, Tao langsung berjalan mundur lagi dan kali ini dengan cepat. Dan berbahagialah Kris karna gerakan Tao terhenti karena dinding yang menghambatan gerakannya.

"Menjauh dariku! Kalau tid-emp" Nasib Tao yang polos sudah diujung tanduk. Kris melumat pelan bibir pink merona milik Tao. Gerakan cepat Kris membuat Tao tidak dapat mengelak dari terjangan itu. Saat kedua bibir itu bertemu Tao tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi, _First kiss_-ku. Gumam Tao dalam hatinya.  
Hanya sekedar menempel. Karena tidak ada perlawanan dari Tao, Kris melanjutkan aksinya. Mulai dari mengecup bibir itu beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya Kris mulai melumat bibir itu.

Kris menekan tengkuk Tao, agar kegiatannya dapat dilakukan dengan intens. Lagi. lagi-lagi tidak ada penolakan dari laki-laki bersurai hitam itu. Tao termenung didalam perbuatan Kris kepadanya.  
Tao merasakan geli pada telinganya. Ternyata bibir Kris sudah bermain disekitar telinga Tao. Tao bergerak tak jelas dalam kuncian tubuh Kris. Kris pun menjilat dan menggigit telinga itu. Sehingga tampak bening, karena lelehan saliva Kris. Dan Kris langsung mengulum telinga Tao dengan sangat liar.

"ahh" tanpa sadar Tao mengeluarkan desahan yang membuat libido seorang Kris naik drastis. "Nikmati ini sayang." bisik Kris dengan nada rendah.  
Tao mulai sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kris. Tao pun mendorong pelan dada Kris, namun gerakan itu terlalu pelan sehingga Kris sama sekali tidak menggubris gerakan tanda penolakan itu. Pikirian Tao kalut. Namja bermata panda itu tidak dapat berfikir jernih untuk menghentikan perbuatan nista yang dilakukan seorang Kris kepada dirinya.

_Brukk_

"Awww~ benda keramatku, ukh-" Hanya dengan ini Tao dapat melepaskan diri. Dengan cara menendang benda kesayangan Kris. Ya, Tao hanya berfikir kalau dia melakukan itu dengan kuat, mungkin Kris akan melepaskannya. Dengan gerakan cepat Tao menendang benda keramat yang sesuai dengan panggilan yang disebut oleh Kris tadi.  
Tao tidak menyia-nyiakan kebebasannya yang ditargetkan hanya sementara. Tao berlari sedikit kencang kearah pintu saat Kris masih mengelus 'adiknya' sambil meringis. Tao sadar, itu pasti sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Namun Tao tidak terlalu peduli. Dia hanya memikirkan, bagaimana dia untuk pergi dari neraka ini.

"Ya! Kau anak nakal. Kembali kau!" Teriak Kris, dan langsung mengejar Kris. Dan jangan lupakan dengan memegang adiknya yang masih sedikit perih.  
Tao yang terkategorikan anak polos, sama sekali tidak ingat dimana pintu untuk keluar dari rumah Kris. Tao mengalihkah pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Kalau dia tidak keluar dari rumah ini, itu tandanya dia harus sembunyi dulu. Sehingga dia tahu dimana dia harus keluar nanti.  
Tao memasuki sebuah ruangan, tidak gelap tapi tidak juga terang. Tao mengatur nafasnya sebentar hingga akhirnya dia kembali tegang saat mendengar samar suara Kris dari luar.

"Tao, keluarlah. Jangan sampai aku menemukanmu dan meminta bayaranku dengan cara kasar." Teriak Kris. Suara Kris semakin dekat dengan ruangan yang digunakan Tao untuk sembunyi.

"Apakah kau didalam sayang?" Tanya Kris lagi yang suaranya mengarah keruangan tempat Tao sembunyi. Nafas Tao tercekat saat knop pintu itu bergerak kebawah. Tao langsung maju. Supaya nanti Kris membuka pintu itu Tao bisa langsung melarikan diri. Melakukan hal ini, karena ruangan itu sama sekali tidak ada tempat bersembunyi lagi.  
Saat pintu itu terbuka, Tao langsung melesatkan rencananya.

"Akhir-aaa" Kris terhuyung kebelakang karena Tao yang mendorongnya keras. Kris mencapai tangan Tao, namun sayang Tao dengan cepat bergerak maju dan Tao mengalami hal yang sama dengan Kris.

"Aww" Rintih Tao. Tao pun menatap perempuan paruh baya yang sudah menabraknya- ah tidak! -ditabraknya. Perempuan itu sedikit mirip dengan _sunbae_-nya Kris. _Apakah itu ibu Kris?_ Tanya Tao dalam hatinya sendiri.

"Kau siapa? Dan apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya wanita itu pada Tao. Lalu wanita setengah baya itu melemparkan pandangan ke Kris yang ada dibelakang Tao. Laki-laki manis itu berdiri cepat dan berlindung dibalik wanita setengah baya tadi.

"Dia mau memperkosaku _ahjumma_." Kadu Tao dengan ucapannya yang polos. Wanita itu tampak terkejut mendengar penuturan Tao.

"Kau bilang apa? Memperkosamu?" Tanya wanita itu seperti tak percaya dengan ucapan Tao. Dengan polosnya Tao mengangguk cepat. "Lihat ini, telingaku saja masih hangat hingga sekarang." Ucap Tao sambil menunjukkan telinganya yang sedikit memerah akibat Kris tadi.

"Apakah itu benar Wu Yi Fan?" Tanya wanita itu dengan menekankan kalimatnya saat menyebut nama asli Kris sendiri. Kris tampak menggaruk kepalanya dengan gerakan santai.

"Kau percaya padanya, Mom?" Tanya Kris berbalik kepada wanita yang dipanggilnya dengan embel-embel _Mom. Mom? yang benar saja. _Wanita itu berbalik menatap Tao.

"Kau kenapa bisa bersamanya sayang?" Tanya _Mommy_-nya Kris kepada Tao. Tao sendiri menggeleng pelan. Tidak mungkin dia mengutarakan masalahnya pada ibunya Kris. Itu sangat memalukan.

"I-itu, hanya, eung-"

"Begini _Mom_, kau tahu kan sebentar lagi sekolahku akan mengadakan pentas drama? Jadi yaa, anak panda ini ingin belajar berakting denganku." Ujar Kris dengan alasan yang dengan lurus meluncur dari bibirnya itu. _Mommy_ Kris mengernyitkan dahi. Tanda tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kris.

"Lalu, alasan dengan tanda ini?" Tanya _Mommy_ Kris sambil menunjuk tanda merah yang ada ditelinga Tao.

"I-tu, digigit nyamuk. Ya! digigit nyamuk." Jawab Kris. Tao melongo melihat jawaban Kris yang lari dari kenyataan yang ada. Tao menggeleng keras. "Tidak berbohong ahjumma!" Adu Tao lagi.

"Tenang sayang. Lalu, dengan ini, bagaimana Kris?" Tanya Wanita itu lagi, dan kali ini yakin Kris kalah telak. _Mommy_ Kris menunjuk bibir Tao yang sedikit bengkak. jangan lupakan kuluman dan lumatan yang ganas dari Kris tadi pada bibir Tao. Melihat itu, Kris terlihat takut. Kris memikirkan jawaban lagi untuk _Mommy_-nya itu.

"Come On Kris. Kau sudah besar rupanya. Kau lakukan sekali lagi, kubunuh kau!" Ancam _Mommy_ Kris, Wanita itu berbalik kepada Tao. Dengan lembut wanita itu mengelus pipi Tao sambil tersenyum manis.

"Maafkan anakku yang sayang. Kalau dia macam-macam lagi denganmu tidak usah segan memukulnya. Aku tidak akan marah." Tutur _Mommy_ Kris berlalu pergi, tidak lupa sebelum pergi melemparkan pandangan membunuh dan bergumam _'Kau Sangat memalukan Kris'_

"Sudah?" Tanya Kris dengan nada rendah. Tao menoleh kearah Kris. Tatapan Tao mengatakan bahwa _'Apanya yang sudah?'_  
Seakan mengerti pandangan Tao, Kris menyeringai seram.

"Ternyata kau sangat menyebalkan Tao! Baiklah, aku rasa aku tidak akan membantumu. Kau bisa meninggalkan rumahku sekarang. Pintu keluarnya disana" Ujar Kris menunjuk sebuah pintu lalu mengambil ancang-ancang meninggalkan Tao. Mendengarkan penuturan Kris, sukses membuat Tao kaget. _Tidak jadi membantuku?_

"Andwae _sunbae_! Baiklah, apapun yang kau inginkan akan aku berikan! Aku berjanji!" Ucap Tao spontan. Sungguh! Hanya Kris yang dapat membantu nya. Seandainya tidak, dia tidak mungkin berhenti dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan, ya. walaupun tidak banyak.  
Kris menatap Tao tidak percaya. _Bagaimana mungkin bocah ini masih mempertahankannya?_ gumam Kris sendiri dalam hatinya.

"Kumohon, _sunbae_~" Ujar Tao memelas sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Oh No! Jangan lupakan Kris yang tadi sangat ingin memakan Tao, dengan Tao seperti ini sudah membuat kris hampir mencium bibir pink itu lagi.  
Dengan takut Tao mendekati Kris, dan berhubung tinggi Kris jauh diatasnya Tao menarik kerah baju sekolah Kris hingga wajah Kris sejajar dengan wajahnya. Dengan perlahan Tao mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir Kris, tangan Tao bergetar saat wajah keduanya begitu dekat. Keduanya dapat merasakan deru nafas yang begitu jelas terasa. Hingga akhirnya kedua pihak bibir itu bertemu. Setelah bertemu Tao tidak langsung bermain. Tao hanya diam. Bagaimana tidak, bocah polos itu benar-benar tidak tahu caranya, dan memang tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.  
Kris tersenyum dalam tempelan bibirnya dengan Tao. Dengan sedikit Keras Kris mendorong tubuh Tao kearah dinding. Tao sudah memprediksikan ini akan terjadi. Tao menatap Kris yang berjalan perlahan kearahnya.  
Kris melihat Tao yang tengah menutup mata saat dirinya sudah ada didepan Tao. Mungkin Tao menunggun reaksi Kris selanjutnya. Seperti kembali mencium Tao mungkin. Kris terkekeh pelan tapi tidak mengeluarkan suara karena wajah Tao terlihat lucu sekarang. _Oh god, betapa menggodanya ciptaanmu kali ini._ gumam Kris dalam hatinya. Dan langsung saja Kris menerjang bibir yang baru saja ia rasakan beberapa menit yang lalu. _Masih saja manis._

"Akhh-" Kris sengaja menggigit bibir Tao, karena Tao sama sekali tidak membukakan mulutnya untuk jalan masuk lidah Kris kedalam rongga mulutnya. Saat mulut Tao terbuka, Kris melangsungkan kegiatannya. Lidah Kris bertemu dengan benda tidak bertulang didalam goa hangat itu. Lidah Kris sengaja menekan-nekan lidah Tao agar Tao terbawa dengan permainannya.  
Kris melilitkan lidahnya kelidah Tao. Sungguh, membawa Tao dalam French Kiss bukanlah hal yang mudah. Terlalu jelas bahwa Tao sama sekali. Kris sebenarnya sama. Ini yang pertama. Tapi mungkin karena pernah menonton film porn membuat Kris sedikit mudah untuk melakukannya.

"Ngh~ Ahh." Desah Tao saat Kris menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya. Sensasi nikmat begitu menominasi tubuh Tao. Dalam hati Tao menolak betul perlakuan Kris, tapi tubuh Tao berkata lain. Tubuhnya menginginkan lebih dari ini. Kris terus mengulum bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian. _Tidak akan ada kata bosan untuk benda kenyal satu ini._ pikir Kris.  
Dan lagi, Tao merasakan sesak. Oksigen sudah kosong ditenggorokannya. Tapi Kris? Seolah-olah oksigen tetap masuk walau dalam keadaan berciuman, lebih tepatnya melakukan French Kiss.  
Tao memukul-mukul dada Kris keras. Namun, laki-laki tinggi itu sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. dengan kasar Tao mendorong Kris, hingga akhirnya tautan itu terlepas.

"Ngaahh hhh" Tao melepaskan rasa sesak didadanya. Lalu melemparkan tatapan menyeramkan.

"Mau membunuhku? Langsung saja pakai pisau ibumu!" Bentak Tao emosi. Namun siapa sangka, ungkapan Tao membuat laki-laki tinggi itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Kris meraih dagu Tao dan mengecupnya sebentar. Lalu kris mengulum bibir bawah Tao lagi. Tao yang masih ingin bernafas, spontan memukul pipi Kris sedikit keras.

"Kau!" Bentak Kris.

"Apa? Hey! Aku butuh bernafas!" Bentak Tao tak kalah keras. Tao melupakan ucapannya yang akan memberikan apa yang diinginkan oleh Kris.

"Bagus Tao! Pukul dia. Anak itu ternyata sangat memalukan!" Seseorang berkata didepan sofa diruangan itu. _Mommy_ Kris. Wanita melipat kedua tangan diatas dada sambil menatap Kris marah.

"Mommy, tadi itu han-"

"Apa? Mau menyangkal lagi? Kemari anak manis. Jauhi anak mesum itu!" Ucap _Mommy_ Kris memotong ucapan Kris. Tao buru-buru mendekati _Mommy_ Kris meninggalkan Kris berdiri frustasi ditempatnya. Dalam hati Tao dia takut Kris akan membatalkan rencananya lagi.

"Maafkan anakku yang mesum itu ya manis? Sebagai tanda maaf, bagaimana kalau kau makan malam disini bersama kami. Sebentar lagi _Daddy_ Kris dan adiknya akan pulang. Aku akan mengadukan kelakuan anak nakal itu kepada _Daddy_-nya." Ucap _mommy_ Kris pada Tao. Tao terkesiap kaget. Kris akan dikadukan? Tidak boleh!

"Mommy! Ini hanyalah sebu-"

"Diam kau!" bentak _mommy_ Kris. Lagi-lagi memotong ucapan Kris. Tao bergerak gelisah ditempatnya. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Kris tidak jadi dikadukan kepada _Daddy_ Kris

"Ump, _ahjumma_. Aku rasa ini hanya masalah sepele. Jadi, bisakah ini menjadi rahasia kita bertiga?" Tanya Tao hati-hati.

"Why? Dia sudah keterlaluan sayang! Lihat bibirmu ini, uhh! Kasian sekali." Ujar _Mommy_ Kris sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bibir Tao yang sudah membengkak.

"Ngh, kumohon_ ahjumma_. Jangan kadukan Kris pada Daddy-nya." Mohon Tao lagi. Dan, Gotcha! Mommy Kris menghela nafas, dan mengangguk pelan. Lalu disusul dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi, kau harus makan malam disini dulu. Oke?" Tawar mommy Kris. Tao mengangguk perlahan. _Ibu anak sama saja, melakukan sesuatu selalu pakai syarat. _Ucap Tao dalam hati.

_oOo_

Tak butuh waktu lama, Tao sudah dekat dengan keluarga Kris. Terutama _Mommy_ Kris. Ternyata _mommy_ Kris memegang janjinya untuk tidak mengatakan kepada _Daddy_ kris. Selama makan malam, seluruhnya diam. Mungkin sudah menjadi tradisi keluarga itu dalam makan tidak boleh berbicara. Tao berfikir kalau _Daddy_ Kris adalah seseorang yang arogan, ternyata Tao salah. _Daddy_ Kris ternyata begitu hangat. Hanya saja yang membuat Tao tidak betah disana karena ejekan dari adik Kris._ Kau bermata panda, Kau tidak pantas menjadi laki-laki karena cantik,_ dan banyak lagi ejekan yang keluar dari mulut adik Kris.

Setelah lama berbincang, Tao akhirnya mengingat rumahnya sendiri. Dan akhirnya Tao meminta izin pulang kepada Mommy dan Daddy Kris.

"_Ahjumma, ajeossi_, aku pamit pulang dulu. Sudah malam." Ucap Tao sopan.

"kenapa tidak menginap disini saja Tao" Tanya Daddy Kris. Tao menggeleng ragu.

"Lain kali mungkin_ ajeossi_." Jawab Tao pelan. Daddy Kris mengangguk mengerti.

"Kris antarkan Tao." Permintaan Mommy Kris terkesan seperti memerintah seorang pembantu menurut Kris.  
Kris menghela nafas pasrah. "baiklah" Kris beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil kunci motornya lalu keluar rumah duluan.

"_Ahjumma, Ajeossi,_ Tao pulang. Terima kasih atas makan malamnya." Ujar Tao sopan. Kedua orang tua Kris mengangguk pelan. Hingga akhirnya Tao keluar rumah melihat Kris sudah menunggu didepan pagar. Tao berlari kecil mendekati Kris. Sudah tampak dari jauh raut wajah kesal diwajah Kris. Tao menyadari hal itu. Sebelum Tao menaiki motor Kris, Tao berdiri tepat disamping Kris.

"_Mianhae~_" Gumam Tao pelan. Kris menoleh.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?" Tanya Kris. Dengan nada yang dingin.

"Aku sudah merepotkanmu." Jawab Tao seadanya.

"Ya. Kau sangat merepotkan. Cepatlah naik!" Perintah Kris lebih dingin lagi.

"Aku tahu. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku akan pulang sendiri." Ujar Tao pelan.

"Tidak. Yang ada aku akan dibunuh oleh _Mommy_-ku" Jawab Kris. Tao mengangguk paham. "Sudah naiklah." Ucap Kris lagi

"_Sunbae?_" Panggil Tao, belum menaiki motor itu.

"Ump?" Kris menoleh.

Chup~

Tao mengecup bibir Kris perlahan dan langsung melepaskannya. Kris mengerjapkan matanya. Tidak menyangka dengan kecupan tiba-tiba dari Tao. sedangkan Tao sendiri langsung naik kemotor Kris dengan gerakan cepat. Bersyukurnya Kris dia dapat menahan motornya, jika tidak mungkin mereka akan jatuh.

_oOo_

"Ini rumahmu?" Tanya Kris pada Tao, saat Tao menyuruh Kris untuk berhenti. Tao mengangguk perlahan.

"Yasudah masuklah." perintah Kris pada Tao. lagi-lagi Tao hanya mengangguk. Perlahan Tao berbalik dan berjalan memasuki perkarangan rumahnya.

"Tao?" Panggil Kris. Tao menoleh. "Come here" Ucap Kris menyuruh Tao mendekat padanya. Tao hanya mengikuti perintah dari Kris. Dengan perlahan juga ia mendekati Kris. Saat tiba dihadapan Kris, Kris langsung menarik Tao kepelukannya dan mengecup bibir Tao sebentar. Tao hanya menerima tanpa membalas. Setelah lepas, Tao melihat senyuman indah terbentuk dari bibir Kris.

"Selamat malam, Tao"

**_-To Be Continued-_**

**Reader: NC-nya MANAA THOR? **

**Author: Maap-_- bulan puasa._. /digampar/**

**Reader: Kemaren2 kenapa gak apdet?**

**Author: hilang ide!**

**Reader: Alesan!**

**Author: Emg alesan :p /dirajam/**

**Tao: Kalian ini, tinggal Review apa payahnya? /hugTao/**

**Author: Denger tuh! Aku minta maap aja baru apdet, en maap sebesar-besarnya karna NC kosong, dan akhir sedikit gantung wkwk :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D Please No Silent Reader!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pretend boyfriend**

**Chapter 3**

**Taoris Story For Taoris Hardshipper**

**.**

**Don't Like?**

**.**

**Don't Read!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**Yoorin's Here :***

**.**

**Pretend Boyfriend For Taoris Shipper!**

**Happy Reading^^**

**_oOo_**

_"Selamat malam, Tao"_

Tao tersenyum geli mengingat dimana saat Kris mengucapkan _'Selamat malam'_ padanya. Mungkin ini adalah sesuatu yang berharga? Pikir Tao lagi. Tao menggeleng keras, lalu memukul kepalanya beberapa kali dengan keras. Berharap agar pikiran ke Kris itu segera menghilang.

"Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menyukainya. Orang seperti dia mana pantas untuk disukai oleh orang sepertiku. Yang benar saja. Kalau bukan karena dia bersedia membantuku, aku benar-benar tidak akan membiarkan dia mencium bibir seksiku ini seenaknya saja." Cerca Tao sendiri. Tanpa Tao sadari kalau ada orang telah masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mendengarkan kata-kata yang telah di keluarkan oleh Tao.  
Tao menoleh saat mendengar kekehan dari arah pintunya.

"_mama_~" gumam Tao pelan. Dalam hati Tao, ia takut. Takut kalau _mama_-nya mendengarkan semua ucapannya dari awal.

"Siapa yang telah menciummu sayang?" Tanya _mama_ Tao lembut sambil berjalan kearah tempat tidur anaknya. Tao gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan sang Ibu. dengan cepat Tao menggeleng.

"Tidak siapa-siapa, _mama_." elak Tao sambil tersenyum manis yang dipaksakan. Namun terkesan tidak dipaksa. Karena Tao tidak ingin _mama_-nya mengintrogasinya lebih jauh lagi.

"Benarkah? Kau pasti menyembunyikan suatu masalah sayang." Ujar _mama_ Tao dengan lembut, agar terkesan tidak menuntut. Tidak menuntut anaknya untuk bercerita.

"_Don't worry mom_" Ucap Tao pelan. _mama_ Tao hanya ber'Oh' ria. Tao mengangguk pelan. Hatinya sedikit lega karena _mama_-nya sama sekali tidak memaksa untuk berbicara.

"Siapa laki-laki yang mengantarkan mu tadi sayang?" Tanya _Mama_ Tao. And, _DAMN_! Tao merutuki nasibnya yang tadinya sempat lega. Sekarang _Mama_-nya bahkan langsung _To The point_. Bertanya siapa laki-laki itu. Tentu saja Kris.

"D-dia, ump, Hanya _sunbae_-ku disekolah, _mama_." Jawab Tao ragu.

"Benarkah? Apakah dia yang menciummu?" Tanya _mama_ Tao lagi. Dan lagi-lagi membuat Tao bingung dan takut untuk menjawab. Tao beralih menatap sang ibu.

"Ump, _Mama, _Tao sudah besar bukan?" Tanya Tao dengan bergumam, namun masih terdengar jelas oleh Ny. Huang. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lalu disusul dengan anggukan.

"Tentu sayang. Kau sudah besar." Jawab _Mama _Tao sambil mengusap surai hitam kelam milik Tao dengan gerakan lembut.

"Apakah Tao sudah boleh,ump-lupakan. Tao ingin istirahat _Mama_." Ujar Tao akhirnya.

"_Come on dear, Tell me._ Apakah kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Jangan mengada-ada _mom_. ayolah _mom_, Tao ingin tidur."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu cerita. Selamat tidur, _My son_." Ucap Mommy Tao sambil mengecup kening anak laki-laki nan manis itu. Tao tersenyum lembut setelah ibunya mengecup keningnya.  
Setelah _mama_ Tao meninggalkan kamar Tao, Tao sendiri langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya. Memikirkan kembali ucapan ibunya tadi. _'Jatuh Cinta'. _Tao terkekeh pelan. _Yang benar saja._

__oOo__

Kris memarkirkan sepeda motornya didalam garasi mobil milik keluarganya. Dengan langkah gontai Kris memasuki rumahnya. Tapi sebelum akhirnya dia sampai pada anak tangga paling atas, sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Kris." Dan Kris menoleh. _Mommy_-nya sedang duduk disofa membelakangi Kris. "_Come Here_." Lanjutnya lagi. Dengan berat hati Kris turun kembali untuk mendekati ibunya.

"_Why_?" Tanya Kris _To the point_. Kris menyadari hawa tak bagus berkeliaran didaerahnya sekarang. Dan itu pasti keluar dari ibunya. Kris menatap ibunya dari ekor matanya. Karena memang Kris sedang tidak menatap ibunya itu.

"duduk." Sebuah nada dingin keluar dari bibir Mommy Kris. Kris hanya mengikuti perintah ibunya. Kris duduk sengaja berhadapan dengan ibunya. Agar dapat melihat wajah ibunya ketika berbicara.

"Jadi, apa?" Tanya _mommy_ Kris menatap anaknya dalam. Kris mendongak.

"_What?_" Sungguh. Kris tidak mengerti maksud tujuan pembiacaraannya dengan ibunya. Kris menggeleng ringan.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan laki-laki manis bernama Tao itu, hm?" Tanya _Mommy_ Kris dengan nada dingin. Jelas dingin dan datar. Kris manggut-manggut ringan.

"bukan apa-apa _mom_. Hanya sekedar pembantu dan majikan. Dan dialah pembantuku." jawab Kris ringan. Jawaban itu tentu saja membuat telinga _mommy_ Kris panas. Dan membuta wanita paruh baya itu menahan amarahnya.

"KAU!" Bentak _mommy_ Kris sambil menunjuk tegas anak sulungnya itu dan menatapnya tidak percaya. "atas dasar apa kau berbicara seperti itu, Wu yifan? Apa dia punya kesalahan padamu?!" tanya _Mommy_ kris berapi-api.

"tidak." jawab Kris santai.

"Lalu?"

"itu _privacy mom_. Jadi aku akan diam." Ujar Kris hendak berdiri langsung dari duduknya.

"Jika anak sebaik dia kau permainkan, mati kau!" Ancam _mommy_ Kris. Kris sendiri hanya menyeringai tipis.

"Lihat saja nanti, _Mom_." Ucap Kris, lalu pergi meninggalkan _mommy_-nya yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuhnya. Namun tatapan itu sungguh tidak berpengaruh sama sekali untuk Kris. Dengan langkah gontai ia menaiki anak tangga untuk mencapai kamarnya.

**_oOo_**

Tao memandangi seorang laki-laki berkulit tanyang tengah bermesraan dengan seorang laki-laki bertubuh munyil. Tao mengeram dalam diam. Sakit pada hatinya. Tepat pada hatinya. Tao kembali mengingat janjinya. Tidak akan menangisi laki-laki bejat itu lagi. Namun, kali ini hatinya kembali seperti disayat-sayat oleh pisau silet.

_Tess_

Cairan bening seperti krystal itu meluncur dengan mulus. Tao berusaha menangis dalam diam. Sesuatu yang paling ia benci. Menangis dalam diam. Semua kenangan kembali berputar di memori otak Tao. Pernahkah kau mendengar bahwa menangis dalam diam itu lebih menyakitkan daripada disaat kau menangis sekeras mungkin hingga dunia tahu bahwa kau tengah tersakiti? Tao lebih memilih menangis dalam diam untuk urusan seperti ini, walau ia tahu itu sangat menyakitkan untuk dirinya sendiri.  
Saat Tao kembali kealam sadarnya, Tao tersenyum tipis. Lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Ia mengingat Kris. _Memang sudah saatnya untuk membuktikan pada laki-laki itu bahwa aku bisa tanpa dia._ batin Tao.

"Hai Tao." Sebuah suara yang dulu sering didengar oleh Tao saat berdua. Kai. Suara Kai. Dengan gerakan lemah Tao menoleh dan ia mendapati Kai yang tengah menggandeng adik kelasnya. Laki-laki munyil yang telah merebut Kai darinya. Tapi dia tidak bersalah. Karena memang Kai lah yang _Play boy._

"Eung, I-iya Kai." Jawab Tao sedikit ragu. Bersyukur Tao tadi sudah menghapus air matanya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Kai lagi. Tao merasakan tubuhnya melemas. _Apakah Kai masih peduli dengannya? Tidak! Itu hanya pertanyaan yang sering keluar. Jangan hanyut dalam pesonanya Tao. _Tao sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri. Tanpa Tao sadari pipinya merona pink.

"A-aku, ng,-"

"Hai _peach_. Apa yang lakukan disini hm? Hai Kai, dan ump, Kyungsoo?" Kris. Kris datang menyelamatkannya dari neraka dunia yang akan membakarnya. Membawanya kedalam malu. Tapi gagal. Kris sudah datang menolongnya. Tao tertolong dari Kai.  
Kai dan Kyungsoo tentu saja langsung membungkukkan tubuh mereka untuk memberi salam kepada _Sunbae_-nya. Apalagi dengan seorang Wu Yi Fan yang lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Kris itu.

"Hai _sunbae_." Ujar kedua pasangan itu hampir bersamaan. Dan tidak lupa keduanya memberikan senyuman manis. Tidak tahu Kai dengan senyumannya tulus atau tidak.

"Hai gege." Ujar Tao menyusul pasangan menjijikkan itu -menurut Tao-. Tidak lupa juga dengan senyuman pasti. "Aku sedang, eng-"

"Menungguku? Ah! Kau benar-benar kekasih yang baik sayang." Potong Kris sembari memeluk posesif pinggang ramping Tao. Kris sangat menyadari pandangan tak suka dari mantan kekasih Tao saat ini. Namun, siapa peduli? Bukankah memang itu yang harus ia lakukan. Membuat Kai cemburu mungkin salah satunya. Dan sekarang sudah terjalani, walau menurutnya itu masih awal.

"Kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Kai santai. Tapi percayalah, kalimat itu datar dan sangat dingin, Kris pun menyadari itu. Tao? Dia terlalu penakut untuk menatap Kai dan mencerna setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Kai. Setelah berhasil kembali kealam sadarnya, Tao menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan tidak, tapi belum sayang." Menurut Tao kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Kris terdengar menjijikkan dan memalukan.

"Sunbae, kau tidak sedang mengejar Tao kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada yang mungkin terdengar mengejek. Tentu saja, Kyungsoo berbicara seperti itu sambil menatap Tao dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Kalau iya kenapa, kyungsoo?" Tanya Kris pula. Kyungsoo kembali menatap Tao dan beralih menatap Kai.

"Kau tahu kan, kalau dia sudah dicampakkan oleh Kai, dan itu buruk." Ujar kyungsoo menggebu-gebu. Tao menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki munyil yang tidak ingin ia benci itu menjelek-jelekkan dirinya dihadapan Kris, Sunbae-nya-pacar pura puranya saat ini-.

"Lalu? Kau bahkan lebih buruk dibanding dirinya. Merebut seseorang darinya, kau fikir itu tidak mengerikan? Dan, dia memang lebih baik darimu. Dia bisa membuatku terpikat kepadanya. Benarkan _baby_?" Tutur Kris dan akhirnya kembali mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Tao.  
Tao tampaknya masih shock dengan ucapan Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam. _Sudah dicampakkan_. Menyakitkan sekali kata-kata itu.

"Kyungsoo, kita tinggalkan mereka." Kai berbicara sambil menarik paksa lengan kekasihnya itu. Kedua orang itu hilang dipembelokan koridor sekolah.  
Kris memandang kasihan kepada Tao. Kris menyeringai tipis.

"Pantas saja Kai mencampakkanmu. Kau begitu lemah. Ditatap saja kau sudah merona begitu. Dikatai pun kau masih diam. Menyedihkan." Ujar Kris pelan, agar tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Tao menatap Kris dalam dan menusuk. Tao dapat melihat seringaian dari bibir Kris. Tentu saja pikiran Kris sama dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau atau siapapun tidak berhak untuk ikut campur. Aku memang meminta bantuanmu, tapi tidak mendengar ucapanmu itu. Apalagi mengataiku seperti itu." Gumam Tao lirih. Kris menyadari kata-kata yang tadi yang ia lontarkan. Kelewatan memang. Tapi ia tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung perasaan Tao sampai seperti itu. Kris baru menyadari bahwa Tao sudah meninggalkannya. Walau sedikit menjauh tapi Kris dapat melihat bahu Tao bergetar pelan dan isakan.

"Maafkan aku, _peach _bodoh." Gumam Kris.

**#%#%#%**

Kris melihat Tao duduk sendiri dibangku taman sekolah. Dengan ragu-ragu Kris mendekati Tao dan duduk disampingnya. Tao sama sekali tidak bergeming. Tapi Kris tahu, Tao sudah menyadari kedatangan.

"Maaf Tao. Aku tidak ber-"

"diamlah."

Hening.

Dari kejauhan Kris melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo akan berjalan kearah mereka sekarang. Kedua saling bermesraan, lebih tepatnya mengumbar kemesraan. Dengan gerakan cepat namun lembut Kris memeluk Tao dan menghapus bekas air mata Tao.

"Ada mereka. Diam dan ikuti permainanku." Ujar Kris berbisik.

"Tapi-"

"Jangan membantah!" Bisik Kris lagi dan meremas bahu Tao pelan. Tao diam dalam pelukan Kris.

"Jangan tolak ciuman dariku." bisik Kris. Tentu saja mendengar itu Tao terkejut. A_pa-apaan ini, tadi kau mengejekku, dan sekarang mau menciumku? Enak sekali hi-_

Chup

Tao terkejut saat benda kenyal dan basah menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Gerakan-gerakan lembut berupa kecupan dan lumatan mulai ia rasakan. Kembali Tao merasakan sengatan listrik saat Kris mencium bibirnya. Berbeda dengan kemarin yang terkesan kasar dan memaksa.

"Nghh~" Sangat sial. Tao mendesah ditengah-tengah lumatan yang diberikan Kris kepadanya. Bagaimana tidak. Kris menggigit bibirnya untuk menyuruhnya membuka mulut. Dan spontan Tao membukanya untuk jalan masuk Kris.

"Ehemm" Tao mendesah kecewa dalam hatinya saat tautan bibirnya berpisah karena teguran dari seseorang. Tao membuka matanya dan mendapatkan Kai dan Kyungsoo berdiri dihadapannya. Kedua manusia itu memandang dengan padangan tak suka. Kyungsoo mungkin menatap karena cemburu-mungkin-sedangkan Kai tatapannya sulit ditebak dan lebih pastinya tidak dapat ditebak. Dan itu terlihat jelas. Karena Kyungsoo menatap Tao dengan tatapan jijik sedangkan Kai menatap marah kepada Kris.

"Jangan memandang kekasihku seperti itu Kyungsoo-_ssi_!" Ujar Kris datar dan dingin. Tatapan Kyungsoo teralihkan dari Tao ke Kris.

"_Why_? Dia memang menyedihkan bukan?" Ujar Kyungsoo santai dan sambil memeluk lengan dan pinggang Kai. Kai tampak enggan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo pada lengan dan pinggangnya.

"Kau lebih menyedihkan." Gumam Kris dalam.

"Jaga bicaramu Kris Wu!" Bentak Kai keras. Tangan Kai tampak sudah terkepal, siap untuk memukul Kris mungkin.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kekasihmu itu yang telah mengatai Taozi-ku? Jadi suruh dia jaga bicaranya." Jawab Kris berusaha tenang. "Dan, kau juga Kai! Aku ini kakak kelasmu. Bersikap sopanlah." Lanjut Kris lagi.

"Untuk apa aku bersikap sopan pada laki-laki bejat sepertimu hm? Berani mencium anak sepolos Tao didepan umum. Kau tahu? Itu sangat memalukan." Ejek Kai. Sebuah skakmat mungkin ini. Namun Kris tidak merasa kalah. Dia menang!

"Lalu, apakah kau tidak bejat meninggalkan seorang Huang Zi Tao demi laki-laki seperti ini? Itu lebih memalukan."

_Bugh_

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat bebas ke wajah tampan Kris. Karena gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu Kris terhuyung kebelakang dan menabrak Tao. Tao sendiri terkejut melihat Kai yang memukul Kris tiba-tiba. Tao berusaha menahan tubuhnya dan Kris agar tidak jatuh. Kris menoleh kearah Tao yang terdiam, dan mengelus pipi Tao lembut.

"tenang sayang, akan kita balas. Ini bukan apa-apa." Bisik Kris pelan. Tao menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan _ge_. biarkan saja mereka." Giliran Kris menggeleng. tatapan Kris beralih menatap Kai dan Kyungsoo. "Mereka harus dibalas!" Lanjutnya.

Tangan Kris dengan cepat menarik kerah baju Kai, dan sedikit mengangkat Kai. Wajah mereka hampir bersentuhan. Hampir! Tapi Kris menjauhkannya dan memukul keras Kai tepat dibibir. Memukulnya beberapa kali sehingga bibir Kai mengeluarkan darah.

"G-_gege_, Sudah hiks. Kumohon hentikan hikshiks" Tangis Tao. Namun tidak didengar oleh Kris.  
Dan perkelahian besar tidak terelakan lagi. Tao sudah menangis keras. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menjerit-jerit tidak jelas melihat Kai sudah babak belur dibuat Kris. Siswa-siswi sekolah menjadi saksi perkelahian antara _Sunbae_ dan _Hoobae_ terkenal itu. Sorakan demi sorakan terdengar disekitar Kris Kai Kyungsoo dan Tao. Sorakan menyuruh mereka berhenti, Sorakan menyuruh mereka melakukan lebih keras, sorakan-banyak lagi.

Kai tampak berusaha bangkit dari kekalahannya. Saat ia mendapat sela dan kesempatan, ia langsung mendorong Kris dengan menggunakan kedua kakinya. Kris terhuyung kebelakang dan terjatuh. Kai bangkit dengan cepat dan menarik kerah baju Kris dan membalas pukulan-pukulan yang diberikan oleh Kris tadi. Dan sasaran Kai mungkin adalah bibir dan mata.

"_bugh_-Itu karna kau berani mencium panda, dan _Bugh_-itu karena kau berani meliriknya." bisik Kai pelan ke Kris dan dengan jarak wajah yang begitu dekat.

"Enyah kau bajingan"

_Dug_

Kai merasakan punggungnya bertumbukan dengan benda keras. Tentu saja, Kris menendang bagian terlarang Kai dan membuat Kai jatuh kesamping. Kini giliran Kris menguasai perkelahian. Kris berdiri dan menendang Kai beberapa kali. Hingga mulut Kai memuntahkan darah yang banyak. Kai terbatuk-batuk karena itu.

"_Gege-_hiks" Dan gerakan Kris terhenti. Kris melihat Tao yang tengah duduk bersimpuh sedikit jauh dibelakangnya sambil menangis terisak. Kris menjauh dari Kai yang sudah sekarat dan mendekat pada Tao.  
Sesampai dihadapan Tao yang tengah menangis, Kris langsung berjongkok dan wajah keduanya tampak sejajar. Tangan Kris terulur untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi Tao dengan secara lembut. Tao segera memeluk Kris erat. Wajah Kris sedikit membiru karena pukulan-pukulan Kai. Tapi bukan seberapa mengingat Kai kini tengah sekarat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Pergi!" Ujar Kris kepada siswa-siswi yang sudah berkumpul ditaman untuk menyaksikan perkelahian itu. Namun, tidak satupun orang yang beranjak dari tempatnya. Kris pun geram dengan semuanya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? PERGI!" Bentak Kris akhirnya. Beberapa orang pergi ketakutan, tapi tidak semua. Beberapa orang masih berdiri karena melihat Kai terbangun. Kris melirik Kai yang tengah berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan Kyungsoo. Setelah Kai berhasil berdiri, keduanya langsung meninggalkan Kris dan Tao. Dan setelah kepergian Kai dan Kyungsoo barulah semua bubar dari tempat masing-masing. Kini tinggallah Kris dan Tao dalam keheningan.

**_oOo_**

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu berkelahi tadi." Gumam Tao yang kini tengah mengobati luka-luka yang menghiasi wajah tampan Kris. Keduanya kini berada diruangan UKS yang tadi sempat digunakan oleh Kyungsoo untuk mengobati Kai, tapi mereka pergi karena melihat kedatangan Kris dan Tao.

"aww~" Rintih Kris saat Tao tanpa sengaja menekan luka itu. Kris menatap Tao horor.

"Maaf." Gumam Tao pelan.

"Hanya itu? Setelah apa yang aku perbuat hm? Aku sudah babak belur karena menjaga namamu. Dan hanya kata maaf yang kau berikan?" Sergah Kris. Tangan Tao berhenti membersihkan darah diwajah Kris.

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarku, tapi tidak harus melukai dirimu sendiri." Ujar Tao pelan.

"Asal kau tahu, dari awal aku sudah terluka karena sudah terlibat dengan masalah konyolmu ini." Jawab Kris datar. Tao menoleh menatap mata Kris.

"Sudah kubilang, Kau tidak berhak ikut campur!" Ujar Tao dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Kau yang membawaku kedalam masalahmu panda bodoh!" Balas Kris keras. Tao menunduk. Kris benar. Ia yang telah menyeret Kris kedalam masalahnya. Sehingga membuatnya terluka seperti ini. Tao mengingat saat Kris 'meminta jatah' padanya untuk pertama kalinya dulu. Tao berfikir untuk 'memberikan jatah' kepada Kris. Tapi ia takut.

"Hey! Kenapa kau termenung?" Tanya Kris mengejutkan Tao. Dan Tao menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tidak mungkin pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini kan ge?" Tanya Tao pelan sangat pelan dan terdengar seperti gumaman, tapi Kris dapat mendengar walaupun samar.

"Aku akan menginap dirumah temanku mungkin." Jawab Kris sambil berdiri.

"Sudahlah, Akanku antar kau pulang. Cepat." Ujar Kris meninggalkan Tao dibelakangnya.

"Eng, gege. Aku takut sendiri dirumah." Ucap Tao pelan sambil mengikuti Kris dari belakang.

"Orang tuamu kemana?" Tanya Kris tanpa menoleh kearah Tao.

"Pergi. Tadi pagi mereka bilang mungkin akan dua hari lagi." Jawab Tao. Memang begitu kebenarannya. Kedua orang tua Tao pergi keluar kota karena tuntutan perkerjaan meninggalkan anak mereka sendiri.

"Lalu?" Tanya Kris.

"Kau emp-mau menemaniku dirumah?" Tanya Tao hati-hati. Barulah Kris menoleh.

"Kau berani bayar berapa kalau aku menemanimu hm?" Tanya Kris dengan seringaiannya.

"Eh? Kau pelit! Sudahlah. Lupakan. Aku bisa dirumah sendiri. Dan, aku bisa pulang sendiri sekarang." Ujar Tao kesal. Tao meninggalkan Kris dengan langkah yang bisa dikatakan cepat. Tao mendengar tawa renyah dari Kris, dan menyusul suara langkah kaki orang berlari dibelakangnya. Dan Tao mendapati Kris yang berada disampingnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu. Tapi kau harus menemaniku dulu mengambil pakaianku dirumah sahabatku. Ok?" Tawar Kris. Tao memutar bola matanya malas.

"Selalu dengan syarat. Memang hidupmu tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu dengan iklas." omel Tao pelan.

"Kau bilang apa panda?" Tanya Kris dengan tampang pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Tidak ada." jawab Tao dan berlari meninggalkan Kris.

"Dasar panda nakal." Teriak Kris dan kemudian mengejar Tao.

**_oOo_**

Kris dan Tao tengah memakan makanan yang ada diatas meja makan Keluarga Tao. Hanya ada _pizza_ memang, tapi keduanya tampak menikmati _pizza_ tersebut. Kadang Kris terkikik pelan melihat Tao begitu lahap memakan _Pizza_ yang ia belikan untuk Tao. Dan Tao hanya akan menundukkan malu saat Kris menertawai cara makannya.

"Ini makanan kesukaanku, _Sunbae_. Jadi jangan menertawaiku lagi, dan makan ini." cerca Tao saat Kris kembali menertawainya. Tao pun menyerahkan potongan _pizza_ yang sedikit besar. Tao bukan bermaksud untuk menyuapi Kris, tapi Kris malah makan langsung yang ada ditangan Tao bukan mengambilnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Tentu saja ulah Kris tersebut membuat Tao terkejut. Namun Tao tidak mau ambil pusing. toh, bukankah Kris memang sedang sakit? Jadi mungkin Tao harus bertanggung jawab, karena itu karena dirinya.

"Kau makan saja ini. Aku ingin membersihkan diriku dulu. Dimana kamar mandimu?" Tanya Kris mengalihkan pandangan kesegala arah. Tao berhenti dari makannya dan menatap Kris.

"Eung, bukankah kau tengah terluka? Kalau kau mandi apakah nanti tidak apa?" Tanya Tao tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

Kris menggeleng pelan. "Tak apa. Aku tidak punya luka luar. Jadi tidak masalah." Jawab Kris.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Tao tidak yakin.

"Kau peduli padaku? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Kris menggoda Tao. Tao memutar bola matanya malas.

"Mandi saja kau dikamarku." Ujar Tao datar. Tao meraih kotak _pizza_ yang masih menyisakan 2 potong pizza didalamnya dan berdiri meninggalkan Kris sendiri diruang tengah. Kris hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak peduli kepergian Tao kedapur. Dengan cekatan Kris meraih Tas yang berisi buku dan pakaian yang ia ambil dirumah Chanyeol, sahabatnya.

**%#%#%#**

Tao memasuki kamarnya saat mendengar suara percikan air dari kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya. Tao tahu itu pasti Kris yang tengah membersihkan diri. Tujuan Tao masuk kamar memang ada. Mengambil piyamanya. Tadinya dia akan mengambil dan menggantinya dikamar orang tuanya. Tapi berhubung Kris sedang mandi, Tao memilih untuk menggantinya didalam kamarnya.

"_Mungkin Kris akan lama._" pikir Tao.

Tao pun mulai melucuti pakaiannya. Mulai dari bajunya, Tao membuka kancing bajunya secara perlahan. Setelah selesai Tao membuka bajunya dan menjatuhkan bajunya itu kebawah. Tao pun beralih kesabuk celananya jeans yang digunakannya. Setelah melepaskan resleting celananya, Tao mulai menurunkan celana jeans ketatnya, namun mungkin karena tubuhnya itu terlalu semok, celana jeans ketatnya tersendat untuk turun. Tao sedikit mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk menurunkan jeans itu dari pantat semoknya. Dan Tao berhasil menurunkan jeansnya, dan melihatkan pantat semok berisi dan putih mulus itu walaupun masih terbalut underware. Tao menungging untuk menarik kembali jeansnya itu. Keasikan melepaskan jeansnya, Tao sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sipenghuni kamar mandi tadi sudah keluar dan tengah menatapnya bagaikan Srigala yang tengah lapar.

Tao kembali kesusahan untuk melepaskan jeans itu tiba dibetisnya. Kris menyeringai bagaikan setan.

"Butuh bantuankah kau sayang?" Tawar Kris mendekati Tao dengan langkah pelan. Tao terkesiap kaget melihat Kris yang tengah berjalan kearahnya dan melihatnya dalam keadaan yang nyaris bugil.

"_Matilah aku_." Pikir Tao dalam otaknya. "Tidak perlu Kris. Aku bisa sendiri. emp, bisakah kau ung, tutup matamu?" Tanya Tao ragu-ragu. Kris makin melebarkan seringaian. Tao merutuki sikat teledornya. Tao sadar, bahwa aura hitam penuh nafsu sudah meliputi tubuh sunbaenya, Kris. Tao berusaha untuk mundur, namun na'as, jeans ketatnya yang masih bertengger dibetisnya menahan gerakannya hingga ia hampir terjungkang kebelakang. Kalau bukan gerakan Kris yang cepat mungkin Tao akan benar-benar jatuh.

"Hati-hati, _peach_." bisik Kris yang entah sejak kapan kepalanya sampai diceruk leher Tao. Kris menghirup wangi khas seorang Huang Zi Tao, tiap pepotongan leher Tao dijelajahi oleh Kris. Sang empu hanya bisa terpaku karena kegiatan Kris tersebut. Hingga akhirnya Tao tersadar karena Kris meremas kencang dan lanjut mengelus pantatnya dibawah sana. Tao mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh darinya. Dilihatnya Kris masih tersenyum mengerikan. Kris menarik Tao dan mulai mengulum bibir cherry itu secara brutal dan dalam. Kuluman yang bisa dinilai bahwa ciuman itu dengan nafsu birahi setiap manusia. Tanpa cinta.

Kris tidak memberikan Tao pasokan oksigen sedikit pun. Hingga Tao berhasil melepaskan ciuman brutal dari Kris itu. Nafas Tao memburu, membuat dada Tao naik-turun. Dan hal itu malah mengundang sang srigala untuk memakannya kembali. Kris ternyata tidak peduli dengan Tao yang kesal karena Kris terlalu terburu-buru.

"Tadi kau terlihat begitu err-sexy Tao." Ujar Kris ditengah-tengah kegiatannya yang sedang menjilati tiap ceruk leher Tao. Sang empu hanya dapat mendesah aneh. Antara takut dan nikmat mungkin.

"jangan disana Kris-hhh" ujar Tao namun berakhir dengan desahan.

_Plakk_

"kau tidak sopan. Aku ini _sunbae_-mu. Kau tidak boleh memanggilku seperti itu." Ucap Kris setelah ia menepuk pantat semok yang dimiliki Tao. Tao hanya meringis pelan. Namun, setelah menepuk pantat itu, Kris malah meremasnya dan kembali lagi mengelus dengan _slow motion_. Hal itu tentu saja membuat sang pemilik _butt _mendesah hebat. Bukan apa-apa itu semua, tapi Tao merasa dirinya sudah dibawa terbang oleh seorang Wu Yi Fan.

**_oOo_**

Tao tampak sedang berusaha menahan desahannya. Namun Kris terus saja menjamah tubuh sexy Tao, melumat bibir pink itu hingga membengkak dan lebih membengkak lagi. Kris kembali memilin nipple Tao hingga akhirnya sang empu mengeluarkan desahan yang sangat indah untuk Kris sendiri.

"Ahhh, ssshhhhh, stophh it." Erang Tao saat Kris menghisap kulit Tao pada bagian tulang selangkanya. Karena Kris sama sekali tidak menggubris ucapannya Tao mendorong tubuh tinggi Kris menjauh darinya. Saat Tao memukul bahu Kris, barulah silaki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu menghentikan kegiatannya untuk memberikan kissmark pada tubuh Tao.

"Ada apa Tao?" Tany Kris kesal. Tao meringis pelan. Merasa dipermainkan oleh Tao, Kris langsung menyambar bibir plum Tao lagi. Sungguh. Memang tidak akan ada kata bosan dari seorang Kris untuk bibir Tao. Awalnya Tao ingin mengabaikan ciuman brutal Kris tersebut, namun lumatan-lumatan Kris menjadi begitu memabukkan bagi Tao, hingga akhirnya Tao melingkarkan tangannya dileher kokoh Kris, menautkan jemari lentik dan indahnya ditengkuk Kris dan mulai membalas ciuman Kris.

"akhh." Tao mengerang saat Kris menggigit bibirnya. Lidah Kris melesat masuk kedalam goa hangat dan langsung menyapa lidah Tao. Dan saat itu juga Tao merasakan kakinya terasa amat sangat lemas. Benar. Kris begitu menggoda dimatanya. Sangat pintar menjamah tubuhnya.  
Lidah keduanya saling membelit, mendorong, bersilat, hingga tetesan saliva kembali terlihat disudut bibir Tao maupun Kris. Tak peduli dengan oksigen, keduanya tetap berusaha mencari pemenang dari ciuman itu. Sepertinya kita ketahui kekuatan Seme itu lebih besar dibanding kekuatan Uke. Maka dari itu Kris berhasil membuat Tao kehabisan nafas, dan membuat Tao berusaha melepaskan tautan itu.

"Kau lemah." Desis Kris sambil mengeluarkan smirknya. Tao terkejut mendengar ucapan Kris. Lemah. Mana ada laki-laki yang terima dikata lemah oleh sesama jenisnya sendiri. Tao menatap Kris garang.

"Sesukamu." Gumam Tao dan pergi meninggalkan Kris. Namun, langkahnya terhenti karena tangannya ditahan oleh Kris dan tubuh Tao tertarik kembali dan disusul dengan dorongan.

_Brukk_

"Kita belum selesai _baby_." Ujar Kris sambil melemparkan pandangan seperti seseorang yang tengah lapar dengan surga dunia. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kris.  
Tadi memang Tao ingin melakukan ini sebagai tanda terima kasihnya. Namun, muncul berbagai perasaan mulai dari takut, kacau, ragu dan banyak lagi.  
Kris menarik dagu Tao hingga Tao kembali menatapnya. Kris menyeringai pelan dan mengecup bibir Tao singkat.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Tao garang. Namun itu sama sekali tidak membuat seorang Wu Yi Fan takut, dan malah membuatnya terkekeh pelan.

"Yang aku mau adalah kau. Bersiap-siaplah Huang Zi Tao." Bisik Kris seduktif.

**/To Be Continued\**

Maaf digantung dulu._. males bikin scene NC dichapter ini wks :v Mohon jangan ngegebukin saya hehe :3  
Tapi yang penting saya sudah berusaha menyuguhi adegan kissing en butt indah Tao nan semok. Walopun aneh tapi aku harap kalian suka. Maaf telat nge-post :D

Thank's review-nya buat:

**Jin Ki Tao, NicKyun, Christal alice, Matokeke, Kyuki Yanagishita, AnjarW, PandaQingdao93, ajib4ff, wyda joyer, miszshanty05, Milky Andromeda, Dong Rim, Huntao Shipper EXOST, Supirnya Baekyun, putchanC, Qhia503, YuniNJ, taoris shipperrr, pink polar, emaknya panda, Guest, AnieJOY'ERS, LimXiauZhu, tiaa, LovePanda2T, YoonAndi, Shim Yeonhae, Dark shine, wc, I was a Dreamer, iia, Wulandarydesy, IJun-chan, KT in the house, Arvita kimkim, shen, byunniewife, fly21, ssjllf, Demi KIAN, Jijiyoyo, ZiTao99, 7D, GZBWY, Deer Panda, jettaome, 2, ayulopetyas11, JI Dray, Kang Nyun Yoo, Aiiu d'freaky, Gita Safira, Vionic KrisTaoManiac, virnaulisam, paprikapumpkin.**

Review again? :D


End file.
